Speculations on Melted Wax
by fredesrojo
Summary: Musings on a number of Crayola colors, as related to one specific couple. Blues, Greens, Reds, and maybe a little Silver thrown in. JIBBS
1. Colors

**Just a little drabble brought on by a 64 pack of Crayola Crayons, an empty sketchbook, and my subsequent musings on the numerous names for a color that Crayola creatively invents. Will be exclusively focused on Jenny and Gibbs. Mostly, 'cause they're my favorites, but, indirectly, 'cause blue and green are my favorite colors.**

**The colors, in the (tentative) order in which they** **will appear:**

Scarlet

Cinnamon Satin

Red Salsa

Wintergreen Dream

Mountain Meadow

Magic Mint

Screamin' Green

Steel Teal

Cadet Blue

Blizzard Blue

Pacific Blue

Steel Blue

Cerulean Frost

Cosmic Cobalt

Timberwolf

Quicksilver

Sonic Silver


	2. 1 Scarlet

Scarlet

Had anyone asked him before he met Shannon, he might have said that he wasn't exclusively a redhead man, but, as time passed on and he looked back on the subsequent marriages and lovers after her, he realized that he was, in fact, most definitely a redhead type of guy. Or, maybe, he just really, really liked the color red.

So, it was natural that he found Jenny most attractive when she wore any of those varying shades of red to complement her fiery hair. She was one of the few redheads he knew that could actually pull off wearing red with her hair color, rather than the usual clashing it caused. Red lipstick, too, looked unusually good on her.

This scarlet dress she wore tonight, though, definitely took the cake to all the other times he'd seen her in red. These should have been a _law_ against looking that good in a dress, at least for her. Scarlet, by itself, was a reasonably good looking color. On _her_, in accompaniment with her shoulder length red locks and pale, freckled skin, it looked positively _sinful_.

* * *

His musings were interrupted as the object of his thoughts made her way gracefully across the dance floor towards him, a knowing smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "You're lurking without a permit, Jethro."

Gibbs smirked in reply, taking a sip of his non-alcoholic drink. "Nah…just doin' my job as your protection detail, Director."

"Mmhmm." Her murmur sounded less than convinced. "You like my dress, then, I take it?"

He briefly considered giving her his customary reply, but thought better of it, giving a nonchalant shrug. "You look good in red, Jen."

"That your backward way of saying you like it?" Jenny took a break from her politicking, leaning against the pillar next to him, her low voice quietly teasing.

Gibbs gave a noncommittal grunt in reply, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug.

Jenny laughed softly, drawing his attention to her lips, painted in exactly the same scarlet hue as her dress, which he hadn't noticed, originally. _Well, damn_, he thought, _there goes my concentration for the rest of the night…_

Her soft voice brought him out of his musings again, and he realized that he'd been caught staring. "You see something you like, Jethro?" Her voice was a throaty purr next to his ear. He swallowed, meeting her amused gaze. "Y—Yeah."

Jenny's face broke into a wide grin, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Oh?" Her thin fingers slowly walked up the lapels of his tuxedo, stopping just short of his shirt collar. "And what, exactly, would that be?"

He swallowed again, trying to step back in an attempt to put some distance between them, before realizing she had him backed up against a pillar in the most secluded corner in the room. "I—I thought…what happened to 'no off the job'?" He intended the question to throw her off, to give him some semblance of control back.

She tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes twinkling dangerously. He recognized that look, although he hadn't seen it in nearly six years. It was the look she wore when she knew she was going to get her way. "Oh, I…ah, _reconsidered_." She leaned forward, her fingers ghosting teasingly over his pulse point as she emphasized the last word in a throaty drawl, smiling seductively at him. "I miss you, Jethro."

"I—ah, I missed you too, Jen, I just…I ah…" Gibbs let out a muffled moan as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his jugular, her murmured words reverberating against his skin. "I'm sorry I left, Jethro. I regret that I ever did. Give us another chance, please?"

He swallowed another moan as he nodded, hesitantly placing a hand against the small of her back, pulling her close. Jenny smiled against his skin, pressing another kiss to his jaw as she spoke. "Let's get out of this party, hm? I'm done kissing ass."

* * *

Much later, as he carefully extricated himself from her sleeping grip, padding around his bedroom to pick up their discarded clothing, her scarlet dress draped over his closet door to ensure it wouldn't wrinkle, he realized that he really only liked red on her, anymore.

He slipped back into bed next to her, smiling as she mumbled in her sleep, curling up against his side, her scarlet lips hanging open tantalizingly.

She let out an appreciative moan as he leaned down to kiss her, blinking her eyes open as he broke away to regain his breath.

"Jethro?"

He smiled again, shifting to press a kiss to her forehead, a soft chuckle rumbling out of his chest. "Couldn't resist. You just look so good with that lipstick on."

Jenny grinned wickedly, sitting up and moving to straddle his hips, leaning forward to capture his lips in a kiss. "Oh? I think it looks even better on you…" She trailed off as she leaned down, starting a trail of kisses and gentle nips down his neck and shoulders, eliciting an appreciative moan from his lips.

His last thought, before her sinful lips made their way down his abdomen, and then on past to his hips, was that he really, _really_ liked the color red.

* * *

**_A/N: ...this would be what you get when I'm up at oh-dark-thirty with a box of crayons after watching an NCIS marathon. So far, it's turned out slightly...smuttier than I thought it would, but, whatever happens, happens._**

**_On a somewhat unrelated note--I should have chapter three of The Gunny's Son up by the end of the weekend (-ish?)._**

**_Tell me what ya think :) [Translation: reviews are nice, I like them very much :)]_**

**_-meg_**


	3. 2 Cinnamon Satin

_**A/n: Yeah, I know, I've been terrible about updating this one, I'm sorry. **_

_**Short one this time, just struck me sitting in the movies with my friends eating Hot Tamales. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**_

Cinnamon Satin

It had taken him nearly six years, but he had finally figured out what it was that made her smell so good to him. From the day he had met Jenny, he had always rather enjoyed her smell, a sort of citrus-ey note combined with the heady odor of coffee and something else, a somewhat spicy scent he'd never been able to place, until now.

The spicy scent clung to the air around one Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo's desk, halting his usual stride through the bullpen. Gibbs paused in front of his senior agent's desk, sniffing the air suspiciously.

Tony looked up from his file, a handful of small red candies cupped in his free hand. "Ey, 'osh. 'Ooo 'antshome 'ot 'amalesh?"

"_What?_" Gibbs gave his senior agent a mild glare, not even attempting to puzzle through what Tony had said through a mouthful of the red candies.

DiNozzo ducked his head, cowed, and swallowed before he attempted to speak again. "I said, hey Boss, you want some Hot Tamales?"

The senior field agent was utterly confused as his boss muttered 'that's it' under his breath, spinning on his heels and heading for the stairs without so much as an answer. Tony looked over at Ziva, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Did I do something wrong? I just offered him some candy…"

* * *

Jenny Shepard barely looked up from her file as her office door flew open, announcing the arrival of one silver-haired lover of hers. "Jethro…I'd really appreciate it if you would treat my door as a door now, but I suppose that would be asking too much, wouldn't it?"

"Cinnamon."

"I'm sorry, _what_? Did you hit your head or something, Jethro?" Jenny tilted her head to the side, looking at him worriedly.

"Cinnamon. You smell like cinnamon. I could never quite figure it out." He was already prowling around her desk, his hands taking hers as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yes, it's in the body wash I use, Cinnamon Satin or something. You figured this out in the middle of a case and decided you should come tell me because…"

His lips twitched upwards in a predatory grin, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her hips against his.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Jethro, you couldn't hold off until we got home?" Jenny sounded exasperated, rolling her mesmerizing green eyes at him. She shifted and pushed her hands against his chest, worming her way out of his grip. "I have an appointment in an hour."

He let a low chuckle rumble through his chest as he reached over and lifted up her office phone, punching the intercom button. "Cynthia?"

"_Y-yes, sir, Agent Gibbs?"_

"Postpone Director Shepard's appointments for the next two hours." He didn't wait for confirmation on the other end before he slammed the phone down, his hands reaching out to tug her close again, tilting his head to nuzzle at her neck. The spicy smell of cinnamon filled his nostrils, tangling with the dark odor of coffee and a hint of citrus. "Mmm…you smell good, Jen."

Jenny shivered, her hands stopping halfway through their feeble protest to gather the material of his polo in her fingers. "Jethro…"

He grinned against her skin, nipping lightly at her thundering pulse before trailing a slow series of kisses up to her lips, pausing as he looked her in the eyes, her resolve already weakening. His grin widened as she wound her arms around his neck, pulling his lips against hers in a slow kiss.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo gave his boss an odd look as he re-appeared in the bullpen two hours later. Was his shirt untucked? And his hair, it definitely didn't look right, it honestly looked as if someone had tangled their fingers in it, mussing up the Marine's hairstyle.

"Boss?"

Gibbs stopped in front of his desk, giving him an unreadable look. He reached over and took a small handful of Hot Tamales, popping a few in his mouth as he walked over to his desk. "Thanks, DiNozzo, I _really_ like cinnamon."

* * *

_**A/n: Well, there it is. As I said, it's pretty short, I think my shortest piece yet. This is what I get for watching rom-coms and eating Hot Tamales, I guess.**_

_**Review, tell me what you think!**_

_**-meg**_


	4. 3 Cerulean Frost

_**A/n: Here's another installment of SoMW, wrote it during my Psych Seminar today. **_

_**Figured I'd give Jenny a chance to "speculate" on Gibbs this time. This is out of order from the next color on the list, btw.**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously don't own them, I only own half of my own dang car. I just borrow them to fix what I didn't like in the show. :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Cerulean Frost"

Their relationship was characterized by their inherent ability to communicate without words, a sizzling glance or teasing touch just enough to convey the feelings wanted.

His eyes had always captivated her. For a man who spoke so little, his eyes did nearly all the talking for him. Expressive, usually the first precursor to his towering temper, the glinting sapphires never ceased to make her weak at the knees.

Jethro's eyes, no matter how cliché it sounded, were most definitely the windows to his soul. She only needed a cursory glance to tell if he was hurting or angry, amused or irritated, apoplectic or aroused. They were a hard, almost steel grey when he was angry or irritated; twin cloudy pools of blue when he was in pain; sky blue gems with a Puck-ish gleam when he was amused; a piercing, dark, frosty cerulean when he was aroused.

That was when she loved his eyes the most, that captivating cerulean frost that darkened the sky-blue when he stared down at her as they made love. He looked at her as if she were the only thing existing in his world at that moment, made her feel like she was Queen of their mini-universe, and he was the blue-eyed knight in shining armor who stood to protect her from all the evils of the world.

* * *

She laid in his bed, taking advantage of a rare chance to watch him sleep. This week had been especially hard. It seemed like every Marine in an immediate five-mile vicinity of the Navy Yard had decided to give into their murderous impulses. Team Gibbs had been called out on six consecutive cases in as many days, leaving all four members practically falling asleep on their feet at the conclusion to their final case early Saturday morning. She had given them a mandatory weekend off, ushering a stumbling Jethro to the car. They had tumbled into his bed together, where he promptly fell asleep, leaving her with time to muse.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as he woke, blinking sleepy blue eyes at her.

"S' going on?" He stretched languidly, rubbing the missing week of sleep out of his eyes. "We got a case?"

She shook her head slowly, leaning back against the headboard lazily. "I told you I gave your team until Tuesday to catch up on sleep."

He nodded, a sly glint appearing in the blue orbs. "Are _you _off until Tuesday?"

"Barring the outbreak of World War Three, yes." She fought the hitch in her breathing as his hand ghosted oh-so casually up her thigh under the sheets. "W—why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, a distinctly Puck-ish gleam flickering through his eyes as he moved, leaning over her. "You were gone all last week, and then we kept catching cases…" His hands continued their slow exploration of her body under the sheets.

She raised her eyebrows, giving him a quizzical look. "You…Jethro, you haven't had any sleep in nearly a week, and all you can think about is sex?"

His lips twitched in a smirk as he shifted himself fully over her, canting his hips against hers. His laughing blue eyes darkened to that frosty cerulean she loved so much, locking in on her forest green gaze.

* * *

She settled back against his warm chest some time later, lacing her fingers through his. "You're insatiable, you know that?"

She could feel the low chuckle rumble through his chest as he spoke, his voice gruff. "Ah, you love it."

"Hm." She snuggled further into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" He stroked a soothing hand up and down her upper arm, wrapping the sheets snugly around them both.

She shifted a moment, rubbing her thumb in slow circles across the back of his hand. "Eyes."

"Eyes? What about them?" She could almost imagine the quizzical eyebrow that would shoot up, his face the picture of bewilderment.

"I was thinking about how much I love your eyes."

"_Do_ you now?" He spun her around, the dancing light of amusement flickering into his gaze. This was the playful side of Jethro, the flirting, skirt-chasing "DiNozzo" Ducky claimed to see in him sometimes.

She gave him a lazy grin in reply, staring into his sapphire gaze. "Mmmhmm. They're just so…_expressive_."

He grinned back, already leaning forward for a slow kiss. "How 'bout you tell me what _else_ you like, hm?" His lean, muscled body pressed forward, pinning her to the bed, his eyes already darkening back to their aroused cerulean frost.

She smirked against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That, I can do."

* * *

_**A/n: Another short, semi-smutty one. I guess these are turning into more of an extended series, rather than individual one-shots like I thought originally. Whoops...**_

_**Ch. 9 of TGS is about halfway done, and Ch. 2 of Blue Eyed Brothers and Letters from the Sky are also about halfway finished. **_

_**Review, please, feedback is always appreciated!**_

_**-meg**_


End file.
